


江宁

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 15年的老文，荆州带娃日记
Relationships: 孙权/陆逊
Kudos: 1





	江宁

《江宁》

卯时，疏月残星，院子里的雪落了半尺深。仆从未及扫洒，雪地映着天光，白茫茫一片，依稀可见有少年执剑而立，左脚往后退一步，脚尖用力一蹬，踏碎飞雪的同时长剑出鞘，剑尖高高拔起，发出清越的振鸣。  
伴着一声声呼喝，年轻人一招一招的舞起来，地上积雪被剑尖挑起，又慢慢飘落，回风流雪。  
陆议从床榻上起身，捞过枕边的大氅披上。打开窗，室外的寒气激得他浑身一凛。透过稀薄的天光，少年在院下仗剑起舞，一身白衣融在雪色里，只有剑尖反射出的银光可勉强辨。  
会挑天不亮的时辰出来练剑，又穿着白衣服，那就是子智了。  
陆议摇了摇头，关了窗子，重新回到榻上，抱着被子焐手。子智性子一向不羁，不像他兄长沉稳大气，常常想一出是一出，过于浮躁，虽然勤勉好学，终归不如子高可担大业。

孙权自春初前往建业筹划建都的事，将两个皇子留在荆州交予他照管，春去秋来，已半载有余。执掌荆襄、豫章三郡，陆议除了要处理各州郡日常军务，还得时时提防西边贼心不死的侵犯。自从他走马上任于夷陵一把大火将刘玄德烧回老家，蜀国军中上下对他陆伯言这个名字可谓恨之入骨，纵然西蜀那位丞相深明大义，可天高皇帝远，通天的手也管不了边境军民对东吴的骚扰，东放一把火，西拆几堵墙，烦不胜烦。  
所幸两位皇子禀性聪敏，弱冠之龄已颇有父风。孙虑颇像他父亲年轻时候的样子，那是江东双璧仍在的年月，孙权随兄长南征北战，一把剑舞得虎虎生威，无忧无虑，因为年轻，因为有兄长依靠，任凭少年气性自在生长。而他在孙家当个人微言轻的幕僚，隐在人群中，常常以旁观者的角度看他，那时候的岁月，那时候的孙仲谋，真是令人怀念。陆议想。  
他还在出神，外头另一年轻人的声音响起。  
“子智，你这么早跑出来练剑，不怕冻出病来。”来人的声音比先前的少年更加成熟一些，压低嗓音故意造出一种威严的意味。  
“大哥，终于舍得起来了，这个时辰鸡都起床了，你还不起，也忒懒。”  
“我就知道，原来是你小子在我窗下装神弄鬼学鸡啼，”孙登敲了一下弟弟的脑袋，“就不能安生些？吵到我没关系，你这天没亮就到院子吵吵嚷嚷，要是扰了先生清梦，看我怎么收拾你。”  
孙虑噎了一下，眼珠子朝陆议屋里瞟了瞟，嗫嚅了几下：“我、我这不是忘了嘛。”  
孙登压低声音：“先生身体不好，自从夷陵之战后常常梦中惊悸，夜里起来枯坐，一坐就是两三个时辰。你忘了父王离开武昌时怎么交代你了？”  
“我……我这不是急嘛，前几日陆先生教我们的剑谱，我昨夜苦思冥想终于摸出点眉目，想趁着天亮之前练几式，一早好叫他指教。”  
“你啊。”孙登老气横秋地摇了摇头，负手立在院中，抬头望院中枯朽的枝桠。

陆议觉得冷，摸索到箱子里拿出最底层的白鼯裘，孙权当年赠他，他却极少穿，即使在最冷的时候也不曾拿出。只有主公偶尔记挂起，问一声为何不见伯言穿孤赠的白鼯裘，才穿着它入朝堂议事。为人臣者为君王分忧乃分内之事，他可以为他破刘备、阻曹丕，为他征战四方，双手染尽杀伐之血，午夜梦回望见蜀军魏军的尸体混杂一处，顺着长江漂流入海，从此魂克异乡，历经六道轮回也无法与家人再相见；也可以为他守荆襄，照管他最器重的儿子，东吴的未来；也可以穿从他身上摘下的白裘，还残留着君王的体温和气味——只要他愿意。  
知我者谓我心忧，不知我者谓我何求。

吱呀，门开了。天已经全亮，陆议身披白裘，黑发如鸦羽，眼睑下一圈淡淡的青黑，人却神采奕奕，心情似乎很愉快。  
“大皇子，二皇子。”他双手拢在袖中，深深作了一揖。长衫落拓，不见半分武将的棱角，倒像是朝堂里那些簪笔执笏的文官。人人都说他像死在巴丘的周公瑾，一双书生的手焚毁了铜雀赋中所有美好愿景。他来不及问周瑜，你怕不怕？又转念想，周瑜应是不怕的，毕竟那位将军死后，这浩渺人生天地间，他只剩孤身一人。  
——可他不一样，陆氏需要他，东吴需要他，孙权，也需要他……  
“陆先生！”孙登孙虑眼睛一亮，一前一后拥上来。孙虑一见他便扒着他的袖子求指教剑术，孙登责怪地瞪了弟弟一眼，后者这才安静下来。  
“先生昨夜睡得可好？”  
少年们称他“先生”，而不是将军、都护，他位极人臣，拥有千万人一辈子求而不得的殊荣，最大的愿望却是辞官回到吴郡老家陪着宗族的小子们，教他们读书识字、舞枪弄剑。这个愿望还要很久才能实现，孙权将孙登孙虑交给他，倒像是让他提前享受天伦之乐。  
陆议含笑点头，见孙登担忧地看着他，手从袖子里抽出来摸摸少年的头，温温和和地开口：“梦见……我和你父王，旧时的一些事。”  
他如何告诉孙登，他梦见自己全身被火灼烧，求死不能。他是见过这种场景的，夷陵，蜀军在火里痛苦惨叫，烧得面目全非，他从瞭望塔里看到这一切，然后挥了挥手，下令继续西行追捕刘玄德。  
把他从梦魇里拽出的是十二月夜里的寒意，从后背纠缠上来，梦里那种痛苦的灼烧感还未褪去，一眨眼又被扔进冷水里，折磨。  
折磨。  
折磨。  
折磨。  
世人说他聪明，堪比周瑜，他却怎么想也想不通，这半生折磨，为的是什么。

“先生智勇双全，辅佐父王征战四方，平定江左，我和子智年纪小，虽没有亲眼看见，但可是从小听说呢。子智还说，长大了不想成为父王那样的，要成为先生这样的人呢。”  
“胡说，是大哥自己想成为先生这般的人。我可不要，我要上阵杀敌，杀到那曹刘不敢来欺我东吴！”孙虑手舞足蹈，一副天不怕地不怕的小孩子模样。  
“不许胡闹！让先生看笑话了。”孙登板起脸，叱了他一句。  
陆议看着，突然笑起来，这一笑就没完没了，肩膀颤个不停，脸色因为憋笑憋得通红，反倒添了几分人气。等他笑够了再抬起眼来，孙登和孙虑两个正眼巴巴地盯着他，疑惑不已。陆议揩掉眼角一星泪花，拍拍孙登的肩膀，“登儿，你不知道你方才的样子多像你父王，老板着个脸，训斥臣子的时候可吓人了。”  
孙虑听完指着他大哥的鼻子哈哈大笑，孙登呆呆的，仿佛还没从陆议的话里反应过来。这位执掌了东吴一半军马的大将军，吴帝最为器重的大臣，对人却永远礼节周全，他们相伴半载有余，无论怎么亲昵，他也从未叫过自己“大皇子”以外的任何称谓……  
孙登欣喜地抓住陆议的手，千言万语到嘴边却不知从何说起，哽咽着叫了一声：“陆叔叔……”  
“好了，”陆议拍拍两个少年的脑袋，一手牵一个，“用早膳去吧。”

在中堂用膳的时候，仆从带来孙权的随书，孙登眼神一亮，放下筷子问道：“是父王传信来了吗？”  
陆议铺开信笺。  
“子高可好？  
“子智可好？  
“建业一切安好，  
“勿念。”  
陆议苦笑，叫仆从将书笺递给孙登孙虑。  
“至尊很是挂念两位殿下啊。”  
“我们兄弟俩有先生照看着，自然一切安好。我写一封答与父王。”  
“嗯，一切安好。”陆议说。

用过早膳两兄弟结伴去课堂上学，陆议独坐院中观雪，仆人为他焙了一壶热酒。  
他静静坐着。  
天色变了。彤云聚拢，风声呜咽。  
一盏茶的工夫，鹅毛雪纷纷飒飒，落满他的白衣、头发、手掌。  
仆从过来叫他进屋躲雪，他不动，只望天道：“昔日议带五百残兵从江北赶回吴会谒见主公，途中雪下了三天三夜，到达京口时未折损一兵一卒，当初可以，如今为何不行？为何不行？”  
雪下了又停。热酒冷了。白鼯裘也冷了。有人白衣胜雪，发如鸦羽，立于苍茫雪色中，形影单薄却可窥见豪气、坚韧、果敢。  
天色快晚的时候，仆从引着一人进来。那人牵着一匹马，说是从建业来。人有人相，马有马相，昔者玄德公的卢马檀溪一跃救主，帝王的坐骑，灵性可见一斑。那马陆议一看便知，是孙权的爱驹紫电。  
使者伏身一拜，“见过将军。至尊有一物相赠。”使者牵着马到陆议跟前，毕恭毕敬：“至尊吩咐，务必将紫电亲手交予将军手中。不过天寒路远，马儿乏了，耽搁了些时辰，原本是和登公子虑公子的信一起到的。”  
“紫电的性子和主人一样，爱发脾气。我理解。”  
使者听言，吓得一愣，听闻至尊与上大将军关系亲密，看来是不假。  
那马生得威风凛凛，鬃毛上却别着一枝红梅，鲜衣怒马，风流意气。陆议取下夹在辔头的笺子，拂掉冰渣子和雪沫，对着一天地的冰雪，缓缓展开。  
“见信如晤，  
“冬去春来，建业已寒梅着花，不知荆州如何？  
“东风渐绿，雁已还，故人当归。  
“孤思伯言。”  
陆议弯了弯嘴角，将信纳入袖中，取下马上的寒梅掷于酒壶中，拂袖转身，朗声大笑：“酒冷了，再温一壶来。我与紫电，大醉一场。”  
温酒很快呈上来，陆议斟了一盅，遥对东边一敬，然后仰头痛饮。马儿呼哧呼哧地打了一个响鼻，像是回应对方这杯酒。  
“将军可有回信交予至尊？”  
“不用了，他知道的。”陆议笑，眼神缥缈，仿佛穿过这重重山峦，漭漭江水，万顷雪雾，到达那白玉为堂金作马的缠绵地温柔乡，到达那人身边。


End file.
